


Echoes from the past (Ecos del pasado)

by Alphecca



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bonding, Canon Related, Childhood Memories, Developing Relationship, Early in Canon, Friendship, Gen, Headcanon, Memories, Minor Original Character(s), Ohana, Past, Relationship(s), Reunions, Semi-Canonical Character, Slice of Life, Steve McGarrett & Danny "Danno" Williams Friendship, Team as Family, Uncle Steve McGarrett
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 07:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18231845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphecca/pseuds/Alphecca
Summary: Steve no esperaba que alguien lo llamase por su nombre cuando estaba en la puerta del Sport Club Honolulu para retirar a Grace, un pedido de Danny que no había podido rechazar, y sintió que cada uno de sus músculos se tensaba en respuesta instintiva. Se movió un poco, incómodo con el ángulo, y luego se enfocó en una sonrisa centellante y unos oscuros ojos pícaros que le eran increíblemente familiares. De otra vida.Un nombre tembló en el fondo de su mente, pero no lo pudo alcanzar.





	Echoes from the past (Ecos del pasado)

**Author's Note:**

> Primero, Muchas gracias [DesdelinaNapolitana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesdelinaNapolitana/pseuds/DesdelinaNapolitana), por tu ayuda con esta historia :3 
> 
> Cualquier error que persista es mío.
> 
> __

_—Steve McGarrett._

No era extraño que lo reconocieran por la calle en esos días.

Con la fuerza operativa, Five-0, estando en primera plana, su nombre y su foto perpetuamente acompañando las actividades, y viviendo en una isla —Steve había olvidado lo que significaba vivir en un lugar en el que, justo como Chin había dicho, todos conocían a todos—, su rostro era familiar en muchos aspectos. La popularidad del grupo de la Gobernadora se debía tanto a sus métodos poco ortodoxos como a la disparidad del trasfondo de sus miembros selectos.

Suponía que le novedad caería con el tiempo, que los días le quitarían la intensa notoriedad a su trabajo y correría el foco hacia otro lugares.

Sin embargo, a pesar de las explicaciones plausibles, Steve no esperaba que alguien lo llamase por su nombre cuando estaba en la puerta del _Sport Club Honolulu_ para retirar a Grace, un pedido de Danny que no había podido rechazar, y sintió que cada uno de sus músculos se tensaba en respuesta instintiva. Se movió un poco, incómodo con el ángulo, y luego se enfocó en una sonrisa centellante y unos oscuros ojos pícaros que le eran increíblemente familiares. De otra vida.

Un nombre tembló en el fondo de su mente, pero no lo pudo alcanzar.

Unos minutos pasaron en ese incómodo instante previo al amanecer.

—¿Vas a decirme que no me reconoces? — La sonrisa no se apagó, a pesar de la exagerada decepción que había en las palabras. Los movimientos de la mujer eran gráciles, seguros—. Supongo que no, por supuesto. Tuviste ojos para Kani durante todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos en la escuela y supongo que es _entendible_ que seas incapaz de acordarte de la chica que se sentaba contigo en las clases. Cayla Kahoolani..., ¿te suena de algo? 

_Cayla Kahoolani._

Pensó en la niña de largo cabello oscuro que se sentaba a su lado en las clases de ciencias, la que tenía dificultades en química y que constantemente le pedía ayuda, la que se reía a carcajadas de sus impericias y luego se burlaba de él por su torpeza con la niña que a él le gustaba, una querida amiga compartida. Steve, que había dedicado la mitad de su tiempo en la escuela a los deportes, siempre había apreciado las horas de estudio con Cayla, que no tenía expectativas excesivas en él. Su amistad se había disuelto con la distancia, con los años, con la memoria disuelta en vidas presentes pero Steve no negaba la calidez de esos tiempos. No la había identificado como una gran confidente entonces, había sido más bien reservado, pero en el recuerdo Cayla se sentía cercana; representaba algo que entonces no había sido.

Steve había perfeccionado por años el arte de la compartimentación. Estuvo años guardando cosas en cajas, ordenando cada pensamiento en un rincón diferente y manteniendo todos los aspectos de su vida en contenedores separados.

Últimamente no funcionaba tan bien. En especial con ciertos temas.

Él no tenía idea de cómo reaccionar cuando una pieza de su pasado retornaba a su presente.

Le había ocurrido con Mary inclusive, la primera vez que se encontraron. El sentirse abrumado por la memoria lo inmovilizaba. La incertidumbre de no saber qué hacer con lo que sentía, el hecho de no estar _seguro_ de lo que sentía...

Cayla pareció tomar la decisión por él y dio un paso al frente para abrazarlo con la familiaridad de un reencuentro anhelado.

Le devolvió el gesto por un momento, todavía pensando en lo que habían sido _érase una vez_ , cuando Cayla retrocedió un paso, alejándose. Llevaba el pelo muy corto, una diferencia abismal con la niña de sus recuerdos, pero Steve vio la sonrisa de antaño y la mirada de otrora.

—Me da gusto verte, Steve.

A él también le alegraba verla.

—Creí que tu sueño era salir de Hawái apenas tuvieras edad para viajar por tu cuenta —dijo. No era lo más agradable que tratar, un tema que habían rozado en conversaciones que databan de una década atrás, pero Steve no era bueno iniciando conversaciones personales—. ¿Lo hiciste?

Ella no le contestó de inmediato.

—No fuiste el único que se marchó en la secundaria —admitió, con una mirada sombría. Su sonrisa se mantuvo firme, aun así—. Pero supongo que todo nos trae de vuelta al inicio. A nuestras raíces.

Estaba claro que había tocado un asunto delicado, el cambio en la postura de Cayla era imposible de ignorar, y las palabras se secaron en su lengua.

—Sí.

—Lamento lo de tu padre —ella susurró tras un latido, un tinte de solemnidad salpicando cada sílaba—. Era un gran hombre.

Steve asintió. La pérdida de su padre era un peso que lo acompañaba constantemente, una huella imborrable en cada uno de sus pasos.

—Lo era.

Cayla le dio una mirada.

Los dos parecían haberse quedado sin palabras.

—Me sorprende verte aquí. En un club, quiero decir-

—Vine a buscar a… ¡Hey, _Gracie_!

Grace Williams, con el tiempo impecable de su padre, se paró en la entrada, buscándolo con la mirada inquieta. La mera imagen de la niña hizo que la momentánea irrupción en su día se sintiera menos brusca, menos violenta. Era un efecto que aparentemente padre e hija tenían en él. A veces le daba la impresión que Grace iluminaba cada sitio en el que estuviese, cada momento. Lo que sentía por Danny era un tanto más complicado que eso.

Levantó el brazo para llamarle la atención y se deleitó en la enorme sonrisa que floreció en el rostro de la pequeña Williams. Había ido a buscar a la pequeña porque Danny tenía que ir con su médico, el doctor Teddy Oh, para un control de salud y los horarios no le daban mucho margen para movilizarse por la ciudad y llegar a tiempo. Después del accidente no quería arriesgarse a dañar más su rodilla.

—¿Te dijo tu Danno que venía por ti?

—Unas diez veces, tío Steve —respondió con una risita. Grace reparó, de forma súbita, en su acompañante, y su sonrisa se tornó mucho más serena. La influencia de su madre era clara como el agua en ese cambio sutil—. Buenas tardes, señorita Kahoolani.

Cayla se rio. —Por favor, no me llames así. Sabes que puedes llamarme Cayla, Grace.

Steve levantó una ceja pero no necesitó hacer la pregunta obvia porque Grace, perceptiva y atenta, se giró hacia él para darle una respuesta.

—Es la mamá de mi amigo Tommy.

—Él también viene aquí—añadió Cayla—. Está en el club de fútbol.

—Ah.

Tommy «el mentiroso patológico» era un tópico que Danny había tocado más de una vez en sus conversaciones en el auto.

Tenía sentido que se conocieran fuera de la escuela, pensó Steve. _Sacred Hearts Academy_ era un colegio exclusivo para niñas, después de todo.

Quién hubiese creído que el niño del que Grace siempre hablaba, bien y mal, era el hijo de una amiga de su infancia. Steve no pudo evitar imaginar la reacción de su compañero ante una posible revelación.

Danny  _enloquecería_.

La sonrisa de Cayla se amplió un poco más. —¿Qué es esa expresión?

Sacudió la cabeza para alejar la visión deleitable de su indignado compañero para mirar a su vieja amiga.

—Es curioso que nos volvamos a encontrar. Y aquí, de todos los lugares.

—Lo es.

Lo era.

El silencio se extendió por un momento, demasiado breve para ser incómodo. Demasiado lleno de palabras silentes para ser confortable.

—Steve...

Grace la interrumpió. —¿No deberíamos llamar a Danno para que no se preocupe, tío Steve?

Esa era probablemente una buena idea.

Danny era paranoico en el mejor de los días pero escuchar a Grace, la mayoría de las veces, bastaba para que se calmase. Grace aceptó su teléfono y se subió a su camioneta para hablar con su papá.

—¿Es la hija de Mary?

—¿ _Qué_? —La simple imagen de Danny con su hermana le producía una aversión instantánea. Mary era su pequeña hermana, siempre lo sería, y Danny era, bueno... Danny. No le apetecía centrarse en por qué motivo la idea de ellos dos juntos arrastraba un profundo rechazo—. No, uh, _no_. Ella es- es la hija de un amigo, de mi pareja… Somos compañeros. No es-

La sonrisa de Cayla titubeó por un instante mientras Steve balbuceaba lo que quería decir.

Probablemente estaba sonando como un idiota.

—¿Compañero?

El tono de Cayla hizo que Steve vacilara en la respuesta.

Tardó un momento en notar lo que implicaba la cuestión subyacente en la pregunta. En lo que él había dado a entender.

—Sí, uh, no. En Five-0. Danny es mi pareja en Five-0. Danny Williams. Supongo que lo conoces-

Cayla se mordió el labio.

—No he tenido oportunidad, realmente. Tommy empezó hace poco tiempo en el club y mi hermana es la que casi siempre viene a buscarlo porque trabajo y los horarios no coinciden —le explicó—. Pero él siempre nos está hablando de Grace.

Steve se sintió intensamente orgulloso por algo que realmente no podía explicar. Resistió la tentación de volverse para mirar a la pequeña Williams.

—Grace es estupenda.

Ella se rio.

—Tengo la impresión que a Tommy le gusta, ya sabes.

—No creo que a Danny le guste saber que su hija tiene un pretendiente —dijo. Era otra cosa que sacaría a su compañero de quicio y se dijo que no dejaría de mencionarlo. Steve siempre disfrutaba ver a Danny reaccionando ante las novedades.

—Tú pareces muy contento con esa idea —observó Cayla.

Steve le sonrió.

Vio que ella sacudía la cabeza, un gesto divertido pintando su cara. Su atención se fijó por un momento en la puerta del club y luego se volvió hacia él. En ese diminuto cambio, había perdido un poco de su aire solazado. Su sonrisa se había aplacado con algo muy semejante a la inquietud.

—Tommy está tardando mucho en salir —comentó, su voz un poco apagada—. Voy a buscarlo.

Si las cosas que Grace le contaba a Danny sobre Tommy, y que Danny le transmitía en sus diatribas, eran ciertas… —¿Todo está bien?

—Sí, es..., Tommy tiene sus días… Ya sabes cómo son los niños —contestó Cayla. Había más cosas detrás de esa declaración, sin duda, pero no era su lugar preguntarle—. Me alegró verte, Steve. De verdad.

Le sonrió, sincero. —A mí también.

—Espero que podamos vernos de nuevo. Más seguido, tal vez.

—Estoy seguro que no faltará oportunidad.

Ella se detuvo por un momento, como si quisiera decirle algo. Él espero.

—No desaparezcas esta vez.

Steve se había preguntado vagamente cómo habían visto sus amigos de la escuela su partida repentina a los dieciséis, pero no había sido una introspección profunda jamás. No había querido concentrarse en ello.

No era algo que le gustase recordar.

—No lo haré.

Cayla lo estudió por un prolongado intervalo de tiempo.

—Pues yo creo que no confiaré tan fácil en ti —apuntó, pero la curva de su boca la contradecía—. ¿Tienes algo para anotar?

—Tengo algo mejor.

En vista de que su celular seguía en poder de Grace, Steve le dio a Cayla una de sus tarjetas de presentación. Había sido idea de Danny el haberse hecho una en primer lugar, añadiendo el teléfono de contacto y otros datos, pero Steve no negaba su utilidad. Solían usarla para facilitar a los testigos de sus casos a que se pusieran en contacto con ellos, después de todo.

—Mira esto —dijo ella, burlona, y guardó la tarjeta.

—Creo que esta vez sabrás cómo encontrarme.

Cayla, al parecer, no necesitaba otra cosa para acercarse en busca de otro abrazo. Fue un gesto fugaz, igual que un suspiro, y lo dejó sintiéndose nostálgico por memorias renacidas.

Steve la observó sumergirse en el pequeño gentío que había quedado pululando frente a la escuela. Ese pequeño fragmento de su pasado no había logrado disolver el tiempo presente.

Se subió a su camioneta.

—Él ya subió conmigo, Danno —le escuchó decir Grace mientras se acomodaba detrás del volante—. Sí, sí, está bien. Haré mi tarea y me portaré bien. Ahora le doy el teléfono.

Steve sonrió antes de aceptar su celular.

—Oye, Danno. ¿Quieres que pasemos a por ti?

 _—No me llames así. —_ La irritación en la voz de Danny era casi reconfortante—.  _Y  no, Steven, no quiero que pases a por mí. De hecho lo que más me gusta de venir al médico es que puedo conducir mi auto con tranquilidad. Tengo libertad para decidir. No tengo que cumplir horarios ni saltarme las señales de tránsito. Y no temo por mi vida-_

—Eso no es cierto. Me echas de menos.

_—¿Ah?_

—No me explico por qué me llamarías si ese no fuera el caso.

_—¡Quería hablar con mi hija! Necesitaba asegurarme de que no hubieses hecho alguna cosa de las tuyas-_

La diversión no se borró.  _—_ Tus días no serían lo mismo sin mí.

_—Mis días serían el epítome de la tranquilidad._

—Y el aburrimiento —agregó. Podía imaginar la cara de Danny, su expresión exasperada, y se preguntó por qué no podía dejar de sonreír—. Por cierto, cuando vengas a cenar, hay algo que tengo que contarte. No vas a creer quién es la mamá de Tommy, el amigo de Grace…


End file.
